


early awakenings

by DistantConstellations



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantConstellations/pseuds/DistantConstellations
Summary: Not being able to sleep isn't always that bad, Akira thinks.





	early awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> OR  
> sappy nonsense, probably

There is no real reason for Akira to be awake. He has nowhere to be for hours, and the exhaustion that follows a long run in Mementos lingers, sore muscles and deadweight limbs protesting the slightest of movements. Yet, despite the lethargy of the small hours of the morning, and he can't fall back asleep. His brain murmurs, keeping him awake, pleasant memories brushing his consciousness and half remembered dreams prying open his drooping eyes. He sighs and gives up, rolling over.

 

 

Still, he hesitates to get up, and the thought of doing so has him burrowing into his pillow. He frowns. It's not the idea of getting up that's offensive, but of leaving the person in his bed. Goro is fast asleep, curled up into the corner where the mattress meets the walls. His back faces the room, looking vulnerable without Akira wrapped around it.

He smiles, and resigns himself to staying in bed.

 

Akira traces circles onto skin, warm and absent minded. The sun is not yet high enough to be bright, just a thought, pale gold dripping onto their bed sheets.

Akira pauses, contemplating. Yes, theirs, he supposes, as Goro sleeps here more often than not. Most of the time, it is innocent, Goro quietly relating his day as he leans back into Akira's arms, weaving their fingers together and wondering at the fit. It is late nights spent staring at glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, and snickering over terrible jokes, or simply dozing off to sleep.

Other times, not so much. Not that he minds.

 

 

_Ours. Us._ The concept shouldn't be a surprise-they are nothing new. But the settling feeling it brings is. It feels like home.

 

Looking at Goro's face, Akira feels the urge to hear his voice. He decides that if he has to be up then Goro should be too. Early morning is best enjoyed together, after all, and he's not famous for being patient.

 

 

Akira smiles into the back of Goro's bare neck as he leaves a trail of kisses up along his jaw, nuzzling into his ear.

Goro stirs, and blearily looks back at him. 

"Good morning," Akira purrs. He is promptly smacked in the face with the nearest pillow.

"God, you can be irritating," Goro groans, craning his head to glance at the clock on the desk. His voice is rough, as he's clearly not truly awake yet, and it nearly cracks. Akira loves it.

"Thanks, _honey_ , love waking up to your face, too." He says dryly, tucking the offending pillow into the inner crook of his elbow to prop up his face.

"4 am."

"What?"

"The time. You seriously woke me up at 4 am?"

"....nothing like a friendly face to start the day?"

"I'm going back to bed."

"Fine, fine," he laughs, giving up on having Goro up with him.

 

Goro is quick to snap this early, but he doesn't begrudge Akira his arm slipping back around his waist. Eventually, his breathing slows, and the lull calls Akira back into the sheets.

 

His minds quiets, settling on one thought, running it over and over, sand falling from his hand, a stream tumbling a smooth stone.

 

_Ours._

 

He finally falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "lol part of me just thought, what if instead of fluff do a spoof where akira, seeing the sun peaking into the room, looks out a window and goes blind bc he accidentally looked at the eclipse"  
> My editor, everyone. Look at what this could have been and let it make you feel better about the finished product!
> 
> "When is this set? Why are they slight OOC? What's their relationship status?"  
> It's the internet, I know, but I'm avoiding making eye contact with you.
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting this at all, but here we are. I hope this snippet proves that to you all that I can (kinda) write things other than sad overly poetic angst.
> 
> As usual, feel free to chat Goro and Shuake with me on twitter @acharmingcrow! I post previews or outlines, sometimes. When I feel like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
